War Crimes in the Fourth War
An open article for anyone and everyone to add deeds committed by their characters, guilds, or organizations during the Fourth War, or to add references to other war crimes committed by either side during the conduct of the fighting. For the purposes of this article, the Fourth War commenced shortly after the Great Cataclysm of 623 and ended with the Siege of Orgrimmar. '''Please note that this article is intended to be home to warcrimes committed by both side; not just the Horde. '''This article is a WIP. What Constitutes a War Crime? For the purposes of this article, any of the following may be considered a war crime, if that conduct is carried out during the course of an armed conflict as a member of a military or paramilitary group: *The employment of weapons of terror on civilian populations, including but not limited to indiscriminate bombings, the Blight, and incendiary weapons. *The summary execution of prisoners, be they domestic insurgents or foreign nationals. *The enslavement of any people, including prisoners of war, for any purpose except necessary work to establish and maintain safe holding areas for those same prisoners. *Murder, rape or torture directed at any civilian population for the purposes of intimidation, fear, or retribution. *Theft and appropriation from the civilian population without justifiable need. *Extrajudicial killings, particularly those killings intended to target political dissidents or to create an environment of fear. *Torture directed at any person, military, civilian or insurgent. *The forced relocation or deportation of any population. *Unnecessary infliction of injury during the conduct of warfare. *Wanton and unnecessary destruction of property. *Acts causing significant magical or spiritual damage to the land. *Any other act of comparable moral and ethical dereliction or severity. =Horde War Crimes= Massacre of Prisoners and Surrendered Persons *Late 626KY massacres of Darkspear Insurgents and other political dissidents and rebels. *Slaughter of any survivors or surrendered persons at Thunder Hold. *The Dance of the Dead prisoner massacre. *The martyrdom of Columban V. Indiscriminate Targeting of Civilians *The employment of biochemical weapons by the Forsaken against the Township of Southshore, the Kingdom of Gilneas, and the Gilnean Unliving. *The employment of a mana bomb against the city-state of Theramore and the remnants of its civilian populationDisputable, the remaining civilians having joined the defenders and potentially waiving their protections.. *The bombing of Thal'darah Grove. *The firebombing of Astranaar. *The employment of biological weapons against the people of Dalaran during the Battle for Dalaran. *The unwarranted assault on Bilgewater Harbor, in an effort to wipe out the population of goblin civilians and forces. Looting *The Pillaging of Pandaria. Extrajudicial Killings *Early 626KY Onwards: The extermination of political dissidents at the hands of Garrosh's death squads, concluding in wholesale massacre by the end of the war. *Mid 626KY attempt on Vol'jin and other Horde dissidents. Slavery and Forced Labour *Late 625KY enslavement of Pandaren by force and by the use of children as hostages. *The enslavement of Magnataur and the use of children as hostagesA crime the Argent Crusade are also guilty of, having enslaved Magnataur to fight in their gladiatoral arena.. *Enslavement of the Boulderslide Tribe of Kobolds. *Enslavement of Gilnean survivors by the Forsaken. Torture *Torture of Alliance captives in Ashenvale. *Torture of Alliance captives by proxy in Darkshore. *Torture of Horde citizens for the purposes of intimidation. *Alleged rape and forced pregnancy. Disputed.War Crimes. Debatable, however, as the only evidence tendered was for the imprisonment and rape of Alexstrasza during the Second War and its immediate aftermath - crimes unrelated to the Fourth War and its instigators. Dangerous and/or Degrading Magics *Utilization of Dark Shaman to force the elements to action. *Utilization of 'Felfire' against the Elves of Ashenvale.Note, however, this done in contravention to Horde policy and may or may not be considered the acts of a rogue faction. Miscellaneous *Corpse desecration for profit. *Corpse theft, Forsaken Recruitment Drive , Forsaken Recruitment War Party *The unlawful occupation of the Valley of Eternal Blossoms. *Medical experimentation on human prisoners by the Forsaken. *Forcible displacement of populations. =Alliance War Crimes= Massacre of Prisoners and Surrendered Persons *The Jade Forest massacre of shipwrecked Orcish sailors in late 625KY. *LIRP massacres. Indiscriminate Targeting of Civilians *Camp Taurajo incident. *Firebombing of the Shatterspear Tribe village and presumed slaughter of surviving civilians. *LIRP massacres. Looting *Looting in the aftermath of the Camp Taurajo incident.Punished internally. Slavery and Forced Labour *Late 625KY forced labour of Pandaren, debatably reaching the level of slavery. *Repeated use of Horde prisoners for forced labour by the KaldoreiA pattern extending back prior to the outbreak of the Fourth War's blatant hostilities. *Forced conscription of prisoners. Forced Relocation or Deportation *Purge of Dalaran Extrajudicial Killings *Purge of Dalaran *LIRP massacres. Category:Law Category:Fourth War Category:War Crimes